narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Itami Uchiha
Background Early Life Personality Itami is an inscrutable individual. Like most of his clan, however, he cares deeply for the well-being and personal gain of the clan. As a young boy, he dreamed of becoming head of the Uchiha and leading it to glory, as he read in their history. He planned to "lead the clan the way no one else did" but was disregarded entirely, being told that he would never be greater than . These dismissals made him work harder to reach his goals. Although awakening his Sharingan made him feel that his efforts were paying off, the Shinigami that had come with it made him distrust those around him until the night of the Nine-tails's attack on the Leaf Village. His father had decided to leave the village, dashing his hope of become the leader of the Uchiha. Itami is shown to be very loathsome of others and often is indifferent, if not hostile, towards them, something that was noted by people who were around him. At times, Nitsumo, the Shinigami that resides within Itami, has to possess Itami in order to prevent him from killing someone who has crossed him. Despite this, Itami does not let his emotions get the best of him, albeit with the help of Nitsumo. He shows a level-headed demeanour while in the face of challenge and can adjust to a situation when needed. Even though Itami does not like other people, he will suppress his loathing and work with others only when he sees it fit. In addition to cynicism towards others, Itami is also very blunt and inconsiderate of other's opinions and feelings. He very often states what he thinks of a person soon after meeting them and, nine times out of ten, his opinions of them are usually negative. Atsutomo experienced this first-hand when Itami referred to him as a "weak and incompetent cretin". On another note, in terms of humor, Itami is rather bland. He neither makes jokes nor responds to them. Itami's "jokes" are more insults than jokes. On missions, he constantly derides others for failing a task he deems "simple", or if someone is oblivious to certain details. Itami is type if person who never concedes, even over something as trivial as delivering a letter or something as crucial as assassinating an important figure. His convictions never waver to the point where he has been called "hard headed" and "stubborn". Itami can sometimes go through the boulder instead of around it, meaning once he has established a way to get something done, he will get it done that way and that way only. As a final point, Itami is strong-willed, callous person, He is brutally tactless, stubborn to a pointing, and invidious. He devotes himself to the name, honor, and glory of the Uchiha will eradicate everyone and everything that stands in the way of its ascendancy. His desire to uphold the Uchiha name stems from his belief that the Uchiha are superior to all other people. Nindō Appearance Abilities Considered a genius by those who had the chance to meet him, Itami has incredible skills and was noted by his teachers that he would be quickly promoted. In his fights with his younger brother, Yoru, he was always praised for his awe-inspiring talents. Chakra Control and Life Force Under the tutelage of the Shizukana Clan, Itami's chakra control was excellent, which was necessary since he was learning the Kyōkenbyō. Itami mainly focuses on his chakra control in order to increase his speed and strength. Although his fighting style does not revolve around chakra control, it does however provide a major bonus when he is out of options. Itami owes much of his stamina to his Senju bloodline inherited from his mother, Midori. It allows him to battle for hours without showing major signs of fatigue, provided that he doesn't use his Mangekyō Sharingan. In addition to high stamina, a trait he and his brother share, Itami also possesses strong chakra that radiates with a cold and dark aura which allows others to feel his hatred even when he has a calm appearance. Ninjutsu Itami's preferred battle style, he uses ninjutsu in almost all of his battles. He increases the amount of his techniques with every battle with his Sharingan's copying ability. With his techniques, he can attack and defend against his opponents in numerous ways. Bukijutsu Kenjutsu Itami's kenjutsu is not a very impressive asset of his arsenal of his fighting style and as such, isn't used very often in battle. His sword, Tiger Claw, is hardly ever used for anything except transportation and escape. Shurikenjutsu Itami's most identifiable techniques are those involving the use of shuriken, more specifically Fuma Shuriken. He utilises these shuriken along with his fire-nature chakra and wire strings, which he uses to redirect in the event that he misses a target. Nature Transformation Fire Release is a quotidian nature in the Uchiha clan and therefore, Itami made great use of his innate ability to manipulate this element. This included the clan's giant fireballs and he also is able to combine it with his weapon skills. Taijutsu Itami is average in taijutsu for a shinobi of his caliber. Despite this, he does in fact have stupendous reflexes, speed, and strength. This was demonstrated when he was able to intercept and completely halt The Fourth Raikage's punch headed towards Muzai, albeit with the help of his Cursed Chakra of Hatred. Dōjutsu Sharingan One of the prime examples of a master of the Sharingan, Itami awakened the dōjutsu at the age of ten, mastered it at eleven, and used it in battle at the age of twelve. He, along with Yoru, were praised for their prowess. Using it, he gains access to the dōjutsu's generic abilities such as seeing chakra, predicting movements, and placing a victim under paralysing genjutsu with just a single glance. He is at the stage where he can even have his Sharingan activated for extended periods of time, with minimal drain on his chakra levels. Mangekyō Sharingan Itami possesses the Mangekyō Sharingan, designed with v-shaped curves spiralling around the pupil, which enables him to use his most powerful techniques. In his left eye, he can use Inverted Dimension, a genjutsu that inverts all direction allowing to deal attack from the "front" of an opponent, while in actuality, is dealing damage to the back and so on ad infinitum. In his right eye, he can use Chigaeshi, a technique that allows him to manipulate the gravity of a certain radius around him, forcing an opponent to the ground. A third technique, Kamadogami, utilises both of his eyes. These techniques come at a price, however. One side effect is blindness, the Mangekyō sealing itself away with every use. Another side effect, specific to Inverted Dimension, is inverted vision, where his sight appears to be upside down. The last side effect is extreme fatigue as both techniques require more chakra than Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and Susano'o combined. Stats Behind the Scenes Trivia Quotes *(To Yoru) "You disgust me! Your weakness, your affection for those who are weak, and your blindness to what the world truly is... it is a sin!" *(To Muzai) "I don't care for your belief that that those with Kekkei Genkai are equal. No, all I want is to show that the Uchiha are not to be trifled with." *(To Muzai about Kumogakure) " I have no interest in ruling this village. Instead, I want to see it burn and razed to the ground, and for the Raikage to die at my feet." Category:Approved Article